Revenge Has Never Been So Sweet
by DeVILishAngel20
Summary: The thio were best friends. Too bad one little confession broke them apart. Two of them are now dating while the other is seeking vengeance. Will he really steal her away from his best friend or has something already happened between the couple?
1. The Beginning

**Summary: When the two were at a tender age of 13, Natsume confessed his love to Mikan. At this time, he wasn't exactly Mr. Hottie; he was the ranked 2nd in the year and had round glasses that made him look like a Megane Character. Mikan had indeed overlooked this trivial matter; however, she was on her way to confess to his best friend, Ruka. He agrees happily to be her boyfriend because he too, was about to confess to her. Five years have passed and the three are placed in the same class; Class A - which was for the best students in their year. Although he was a nerd before, Natsume has grown up to be quite the charming playboy. Mikan finds herself slowly falling for this new bad-boy attitude and is sometimes drawn away from her boyfriend, Ruka-pyon. Is he going to steal her away from Ruka – or break her fragile heart? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, nor the characters, buildings, places, and so on and so forth.**

I realize this is like the 5th story I've made while two or three of the other stories are really bad and incomplete. So to any of the readers who've read my other stories, gomen-ne! Please enjoy the chapter before you and be happy.

I looked over it on 8/10/09 and edited it because I really needed to change some things. Tell me if you like it or not!

Here are some proper rules when reading one of _my_ stories. Heh.

Proper Etiquette Rules

1. Do not spit at your screen or throw rotten tomatoes at it.

2. Stay in your seat and/or bed for the remainder of this story and please try not to run away from your computer or laptop.

3. Do not suddenly close your window, decide to read another ff story, think of how horrible it is, or pretend you like it.

4. Show the proper emotions at the proper time.

Oh, and before i forget. If you don't follow this one most essential rule, LEAVE.

5. Give a review because you had the guts to read this most dreadful story.

That will be all. Thank you. ^^

* * *

**~Revenge Has Never Been So Sweet~**

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

"_Umm… I- I like you! Please go out with me!" A crimson-haired _boy_ exclaimed, intently staring at the ground._

_It was the last day of school for the 6__th__ graders of Gakuen Alice. They were making a transition from the Elementary School Section to the exotic world of the Middle School Section.  
_

_If you are in Middle School, you get several more benefits than being a wee little Elementary School student. You are able to go to Central Town _alone _instead of going with your assigned partners, you can actually leave the secluded academy to visit family and friends if you have the high grades and proper behavior, but the most exciting bonus was that you can also practice your Alice on whomever – as long as it wasn't an Elementary School student – since the principals considered this to be great practice for the youngsters. _

_(Obviously, the teachers weren't so ecstatic about it but they knew it was very difficult for a child to strike a blow to them unless they were completely oblivious to their surroundings.)_

_So, on this exciting last day of school, Natsume Hyuuga, one of the most diligent students in Gakuen Alice, - also regarded as the School Nerd – confessed his undying love for an auburn-haired girl named Mikan Sakura._

_She was one of the most popular students in Central Town. Unlike the other well-liked students, she was caring and dense. But these unique attributes of hers were very well appreciated by her fellow peers – especially certain teenage boys with raging hormones. Mikan was also a hard-working student who was very much praised by her teachers – except the always humble Jinno-sensei. _

_He, on the other hand, was known as the school nerd. Yes, he was smart; but his round glasses and strict demeanor blocked anyone from getting close to him - not that he needed anyone, of course. Natsume blended in with the crowd; it was as if he wasn't there sometimes. But the one thing that made people recognize him was the fact that he was best friends with Mikan and Ruka - the two most popular students in their grade._

_Natsume had always had feeling for her - ever since she stepped into their classroom in their kindergarden days. Unfortunately, so had Ruka. _

_Oblivious to Mikan, the two silently competed against each other for her. Today was the day, they would put their skills to the test. They would confess to her._

_Mikan was suffice to say, surprised that her best friend would confess to her, when _she _wanted to confess to _his _best friend, Ruka._

_Ruka wasn't the most brilliant child, but he was a black belt in numerous forms of martial arts. Ruka also participated in the Track and Field Club, which was a good thing, since his several fan clubs had the most terrible habit of chasing him day after day. Today, he is probably giving out all of his buttons – except for the top one that had a gold border around it. _

_That one unique button had an engraving of the owner's name - usually a male's. If a female student had one placed on her uniform, it symbolized their relationship. The tradition had started when the school was first built; who started it? No one knew. But it was continued for generations and generations.  
_

_She hoped that they both mutual feelings for each other, and Ruka would give her his button. But first, she had to do the most horrible thing - to reject her best friend. It almost brought tears to her eyes.  
_

_Mikan finally answered. "Arigato, Natsume-kun for liking me."  
_

_Natsume smiled widely – hoping the answer to be yes. "Y-y-our w-welcome, M-Mikan-chan." He hated that he only stuttered with her.  
_

_She smiled and sighed greatly. How could she reject him? But she had to, for she did not like him in that way. Mikan only saw him as her best crony._

"_But I can't accept it." She mumbled softly.  
_

_Though it was nearly inaudible, Natsume heard it. It felt as if someone had stabbed a knife into his heart, and there was no cure to repair it.  
_

"_I'm sorry, Natsume-kun." Mikan apologized softly._

_He couldn't accept her apology. So he did what he had do to. "Don't talk to me, Sakura-san."_

_Mikan's eyes widened at her new name. He hadn't called her that since first grade.  
_

_"I'm sorry but I don't want to see you ever again." He stated, spatting every word with cruelness. "Go. Go to him."  
_

_Tears were begging to come out, but Mikan forced them back in as she forced a smile as well. "A-alright then. B-b-bye-bye Natsume-kun."_

_And she ran away, with her head down, not bothering to find Ruka anymore._

_Natsume's fists were tightly clenched. So tight, that blood was starting to fall out of his palms. He couldn't believe he lost to Ruka. What was he going to do now?  
_

_He started walking to the school gate when suddenly an idea popped in his head. One so clever, so devious, it had to work._

_Natsume hastily took off his round glasses and shoved them in his pockets along with his hands. Then, there was a malice glint in his eyes and a never-before-seen smirk on his face. Just with these few changes, he somehow looked like the perfect image of the school's heart throb. Handsome and mysterious._

_He arrived at the school gate and he turned around, caught a glimpse of Mikan's backside and smirked. _"When I come back, Mikan, you will be mine. Forever. Even if I do have to steal you from Ruka." _Natsume thought._

_**

* * *

**_

_Ruka was pacing back and forth for his best pal. He knew that Natsume was confessing to Mikan-chan today and was worried that Mikan was going to accept his assertion. They both kept their gold-bordered buttons in the bottom of their surprisingly deep pockets. It was difficult to keep the annoying fan girls away from finding it._

"_Ugh!" he groaned to himself. He was pacing even faster now that if a fly moved into Ruka's upcoming tornado it wouldn't survive for even a split-second. _

_He was getting very anxious now and decided to search for Mikan before she left for her summer vacation._

_But just as he was about to run into a mad dash, Mikan-chan arrived in all her sweating glory. Ruka's eyes widened into one of Anna's "Magnificent McMuffins" and they (the muffins) were enormous. _

_It was as if the beautiful girl had read his mind - since she had arrived at the perfect time. _"Well she did have the SEC Alice which means she could also have the Mind Reading Alice." _He thought._

_Mikan didn't see his smile though. She was currently rethinking her previous situation with Natsume. How could he not want to see her again?  
_

"No," _She thought. _"I will be friends with Natsume-kun... as soon as I'm done finding Ruka-pyon."

_And she raised her head high, only to find... Ruka._

_"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan cried out. "You're right here!"_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Were you looking for me?"_

_She suddenly blushed as red as a tomato._

_"N-no." _

_Ruka gave her a look and she sighed in defeat.  
_

_"Yes..."_

_He smiled at his small victory. "And why were you looking for me?"_

_"Just... b-because..." She replied, playing with her hair.  
_

_Ruka playfully rolled his eyes at her. He already thought that she had a crush on him and was ecstatic since he liked her too. Guess he has to be the first one to confess._

_"Well, I was looking for you too, Mikan. And not just because..." He said, purposely stopping his response  
_

_Mikan looked absolutely shocked. "Y-you, you were?"_

_He nodded._

_She seemed bewildered as to why he was searching for her. Although she was one of the most intellectual students of all time, she was void of common sense. _

_"Why?" She asked._

_"Because Mikan-chan," He said gently and walked over to hold her smooth, pale hands. _

_To be honest, Ruka was apprehensive when he first started planning this out. But now he felt confident and was ready to speak the truth. _

_"I like you."_

_Mikan gasped loudly as she took her hands from Ruka's to cover her mouth, signaling she was completely taken back. _

_"Y-you do?" Damn the stuttering._

_Ruka nodded slowly. "Yes."_

_Suddenly, a flood of tears started to cascade slowly down her cheeks as she put her head down. Could she possibly be the luckiest girl in the world?_

_He, meanwhile, was terrified that he had done something abhorrent. Did he say something wrong? Did he do something wrong? WHAT WAS WRONG?!_

_"Are you okay, Mikan-chan?" He asked with nothing but concern in his voice._

_"I-I just can't believe you actually like me too. I always thought that you just wanted to be friends, but," A pause and a smile. "I'm glad I was wrong."_

_And a smile appeared on Ruka's face too. _

_"Soooo...." Another pause as Mikan looked up at him. "Does that mean you like me too?" He asked hopefully._

_Mikan's petite smile grew wider as two noticiable dimples appeared on her cheeks. _

_"Of course I do, baka. How could I not?" She replied._

_They both had expressions of joy on their face as they moved closer together for a hug. _

_Ruka could think of nothing but Mikan; however, for Mikan, an image of Natsume-kun popped into her mind.  
_

"How strange..." _She thought sadly. _"I'm with the one I like, Ruka-pyon, and yet I can't think of anything but Natsume."

_But then she shrugged lightly, knocking the thought off._

"It's probably nothing." _She decided. _"I'm probably only thinking of him because I just met with him. Surely, he meant nothing."

_Oh, how wrong she was._

_ "So then, Mikan." He started._

_Though both a tad bit reluctant, they let go of their grip on each other. As they stared into each others eyes, - blue meeting brown; brown meeting blue - Ruka let out the six words Mikan has been dying to hear since... forever._

_"Will you go out with me?"  
_

_New salty water droplets started teeming her almond eyes as he asked that wonderful question._

_With the sudden question though, Mikan found that she almost couldn't answer such a simple one. Of course, it was almost, not completely._

_"I'd love to." She answered, the tears refusing to vanish.  
_

_With her final answer, the new couple kissed. Although it wasn't so passionate, their lips on each other were enough to make both of them go completely bananas.  
_

_Sadly, Mikan was thinking to herself as to why there were no fireworks, or sparks that the girls in her class had always talked about. _"Oh well,"_ she thought. "_Maybe it takes a while. I mean fireworks don't always happen on the first kiss, right?"

_She tried to convince herself of that while stopping the kiss with Ruka-pyon. With another soft kiss, the two walked hand in hand to the front entrance._

"It's okay if there are no sparks, because I'm going out with the most sought-out guy of Gakuen Alice. There _will_ be sparks afterwards. And this relationship will last. I'm sure of it!" _She thought with a grin on her face. She was confident that Ruka was the one for her, her soulmate, if you will. But there was doubt as another word was coming to her mind. "_Right? …"

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**UH-OH! Is she regretting rejecting the one we all love, Natsume?! Does she actually like Ruka, or is it just a mere obsession?! What will happen in five years???? **

**Find out in the next chapter of.... *drums rolling* Revenge Has Never Been So Sweet!  
**

**Teehee!**

**So that's the end of Chapter 1! It was only the flashback or you could say the Prologue that started this whole story. By next month (maybe year~) or something I'll start the REAL chapter 1 of this story. I guess I made the confession with Ruka a little too dramatic and long, so if there's anything wrong tell me. :D**

**It might even take me a century to write another chapter, so you better review if you want me to update. ^^ **

**If the author sees compassion from the readers, the readers will get the same thing back ten-fold. So, you know what to do!**

**But honestly, if there's really anything wrong, please tell me.**

**If you're like me and don't really like reviewing because you think i dont deserve it (thnx a lot. -_-") just PM me. :D  
**

~DeVILishAngel20 :3


	2. His Return

**Disclaimer: I have nothing, yet I have everything. I have everything, yet I have nothing.**

**This is a really late update.. umm... around two months? Yeah.... srry for the wait if anyone was waiting that is...**

**It's the second chappie to Revenge Has Never Been So Sweet. It's really weird and I think it mite need some editing, so hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Revenge Has Never Been So Sweet**

**Chapter 2 - His Return**

An auburn-haired girl was quietly sitting on a wooden swing that was tethered to a sturdy cherry blossom tree branch. She was staring at the bright blue sky, with its dancing clouds and burning sun. A smile seemed to slowly appear on her face as she remembered a day very similar to this one. It was very strange, but whenever the sun emerged from the clouds, so would catastrophe for this unlucky girl.

"_How foolish of me to think that on such a peaceful day, nothing bad can happen…"_

Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to burn with jealousy as she stared at the clouds that could never be harmed. So very different for a human like her.

"Mikan!" One of her best friends was calling her.

As Mikan turned her head towards the blur of pink hair, she realized it was Anna. It was probably another request to eat one of her 'creations'.

Although the much-loved girl was terrible at making anything edible, she insisted that one day, she would make the most delicious pastry ever created and that single pastry would be respected by each and every person in Japan.

"Anna? Do you need me to eat one of your new… deserts?" Mikan had to force the word deserts. She knew she would regret it later, but her constant kindness sometimes caused her great pain. Hopefully, this time, it wouldn't upset her stomach as much as the last time.

Anna was panting furiously. As she put her hands on her knees – an obvious gesture that showed she was exhausted – she did her best to raise her head to Mikan.

"Well, I was going to tell you about the new student we're going to have…. But…" Mikan could've sworn she saw a mischievous twinkle in those dangerous cerulean eyes.

"But what?" She asked, a bit reluctantly.

There was a wide grin on Anna's face. "But… now that you mention it, I have whipped up a batch of cookies that look absolutely delicious!" She added, completely forgetting about the new transfer student.

Out of nowhere, Anna pulled out a brown paper bag that smelled of a dog's waste. But as she took one of the horrid smelling cookies out, they looked like a masterpiece that was crafted by Jacques Torres himself – a famous pastry chef.

The thing about Anna's tarts was that they looked exquisite, but each and every one of them tasted something similar to… expired cat food or manure. Either way, whenever an unsuspecting victim came by one of her deserts, they would be sent to the hospital and get their stomach's pumped.

Their reaction could be similar to when a customer consumes one of Plankton's chum-sticks in Spongebob. It doesn't look as tasty, but it packs the same punch. You'd think of the saying, "Silent, but deadly…"

A little apprehensive, Mikan began to extend her hand for the cookie. When she grabbed it, she became terrified, for the snack, felt as hard as one of those hardcover twilight books her friends always bantered about.

As she brought the cookie closer and closer to her face, she heard someone call her name.

"MIKAN! MIKAN! MIKAN!" Her savior called.

Mikan hastily lifted herself from the flimsy swing. Doing so, she 'accidentally' dropped the hazardous object onto the grassy grounds, as she heard Anna cry out, "NO! MY PRECIOUS MASTERPIECE!"

Masterpiece? Really?

She smiled to see Hotaru. Ever since 'that' incident, she had been so much livelier than before.

She ran to give one of her death hugs to her best friend. But before she could shout a earsplitting 'Hotaru-chan!', she had already been blasted with Hotaru's impressive Baka Gun.

"Ite!" She had landed on her butt. "Hotaru! I thought you had gotten rid of that scary thing…"

Hotaru placed the large baka gun back into her plaid school bag. "I keep it as a precaution, so if anything strange happens to me, I can easily get rid of it with this." And she smiled innocently at Mikan.

"Mou… Are you calling my hugs strange?" She was using her hands to get rid of any dust mites.

"Not at all. Just deadly." Hotaru replied with a shrug.

"Hmph." She responded as she crossed her arms.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "I'm just kidding, Mikan-chan. I had to tell you something that I thought you'd think would be important. I guess you don't want to know…" She added in a sing-song tone.

Mikan's eyes seemed to sparkle with glee and wonder of that of a six-year old. "What is it? What is it?"

She opened her mouth, pretending to tell, but then instead, she said, "No, I shouldn't tell you."

"HUUUUH?! WHY NOT? WHY NOT? WHY NOOOOOT?!" Mikan cried out as she began shaking Hotaru's arm.

"No, no, no. I won't tell you." Hotaru replied, looking away.

"Waaaaaah! Why not? Why-"

"Have you already told her about Natsume coming back?" Anna suddenly interrupted. Hadn't she just been whimpering about her cookies?

Mikan's cheerful expression immediately darkened as she heard that dreadful name. _Natsume. _How could _he _be coming back after all these years? After what he did to her?

Noticing her scary face, Anna widened her eyes and muttered a soft, "I guess not…"

Hotaru just glared at her imprudent friend for telling such a thing to Mikan. She knew Mikan had to know sooner or later – she was the only who didn't – but she didn't want it to be now.

"Is that what both of you wanted to tell me?" Mikan then recalled what had brought Anna to her previously.

Mikan saw Anna nod solemnly as Hotaru moved towards her – an attempt to try to comfort her. But she raised a hand, telling Hotaru to stop.

She turned her back towards them as she slowly walked back towards the wooden swing. You couldn't tell unless you looked very closely. But in the center of the swing, there was something engraved.

_R X M_

Ruka and Mikan had inscribed it when they first started dating. She smiled softly at the memory… then she saw the R crossed out. Her eyes widened. In place of the R, was another letter. An N. _Natsume._

_N X M_

"_Even when's he not here, he's here." _ She thought with a grim smile.

A dire thought then crossed her mind. Her friends were most likely still behind her. They probably knew something else as well.

"Does Ruka know?" Mikan asked, honestly a little frightened for the upcoming answer. But on the inside, she already knew everything.

It was nearly inaudible, but Mikan heard Hotaru mutter a yes. The smirk that appeared on her face seemed deadly. So everyone knew but her. What a great way to start the year.

Mikan then thought of Hotaru. She had changed a great deal since three years ago when she first arrived at the academy. Her superb talents – especially her way of inventing – had immediately placed her in Class 1A where Mikan and Ruka had constantly resided in.

Her quiet demeanor had evolved to such a friendly one. Mostly due to Mikan's persistence and Ruka's influence over the school. That year kind of reminded Mikan of a fruit salad.

In a bowl, there would be varying fruits mixed in. Some you'd like and some you didn't. She liked Hotaru coming, but she hated how the effect of her kindness worked. She was excited when Natsume came to visit her, but was drowned in misery when she realized why he did.

"Hotaru," She called out.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell Ruka-" There was a odd look in Hotaru's eyes as she said Ruka. "- to meet me at the park?"

Hotaru looked bewildered. "Ruka-pyon?"

Mikan clenched her fists so tightly that her nails were digging into her skin. "Yes, Ruka."

"Which park?" She asked innocently but Mikan knew that she also wanted to come along.

"_Heh. She doesn't even trust her best friend with her boyfriend? I guess that just shows how much she believes in me." _Mikan thought with a snort.

"Don't worry," Mikan said with a fake smile on her face. Only three people could tell when she had that smile and it was almost funny when Mikan realized it was all guys. Girls really are stupid. "Ruka knows which one I'm talking about."

But Hotaru continued insisting for Mikan to be more specific; She wanted to come so badly because she thought if she didn't, something might happen. "Are you sure you don't to tell me the name of this park?"

It was a good thing Mikan's back was still towards Anna and Hotaru for she had rolled her eyes. She knew Hotaru was always anxious about Ruka and Mikan and Anna was probably inspecting her so-called 'masterpieces'.

"Nope," She simply answered. "He'll know."

Before Hotaru could ask anymore questions, Mikan lifted her chin high and walked away without a single word left to say. She knew Hotaru would tell Ruka about a park, but she would probably a random one that was far out of town so the two couldn't meet up. No matter; Ruka would know what she was talking about.

But before she left the presence of Anna and Hotaru completely, she heard them say something to each other.

"Did you notice?" Anna asked.

Hotaru nodded, understanding what Anna was worried about.

"Yea… She doesn't call him Ruka-pyon anymore… I guess it's my fault… but.." Hotaru sighed, mocking guilt.

Anna's eyes widened. "Don't worry about it! I'm sure it's not your fault! There's probably some misunderstanding between them. I'm positive it's not your fault at all."

"_Pfft. Anna never really did have any common sense. She can't see anything. Hotaru's just reeling her in by using pity." _Mikan thought sadly. _"Why am I friends with her again? Oh yeah, because of Ruka."_

As she continued walking at what seemed to be a very fast pace, she closed her eyes for a second as she shoved her hands into her sports jacket. She was wearing the school's uniform but also added the boy's tennis team's jacket that she had 'borrowed' from her sempai, Tsubasa.

Mikan didn't notice it, but when her whole concentration was focused on something else… a raven-haired man with bright blue streaks walked up behind and tapped her on the shoulder so very gently, she thought it was a leaf falling from one of the maple oak trees.

She turned around, a tad bit anxious of her surroundings. The blue-eyed man had already hidden behind one of the wide trees that followed the entrance of the school.

"_Calm down, Mikan. It's probably nothing. Focus, focus…"_

The man had read her thoughts and a very irritating smirk was plastered on his arrogant face. He then snapped his fingers and disappeared….. as if he was never there…

Mikan, on the other hand, continued thinking about her sempai and how she trusted him so much that one time-

"Ite!" Mikan suddenly cried out. When she was closed her eyes before, she hadn't acknowledged the fact that she could bump into someone. And someone, tall at that. He had to be at least 6 feet. But not realizing this until after she spoke, she blurted:

"Hey! What's the big deal, bumping into me?! You got two eyes, don't you? Couldn't you have, I don't know, moved?" Mikan glared at the boy she was yelling at. Her eyes instantly widened.

The 17 year old boy was dressed in the school's uniform. Since he didn't have the school's trademark bag or any imperative materials that the school always supplied for them, anyone could tell that he was a transfer student. He couldn't be new because the latest time the school accepted new students was if they were in 8th grade and below.

Hotaru had come when they were all in 8th grade. But she could've been an exception if she had arrived later on because of her outstanding abilities and various awards. Everyone liked her because she wasn't conceited despite her amazing talents, but her quietness had driven away many except a selected few.

The boy's crimson eyes first glared at the girl who had dared to taint his new uniform. He had come with a mission as his master had given him. If he didn't fulfill it, he was doomed. He could even remember the exact words his master had said.

"_Bring her to me one week before the first day of Winter or the gate awaits you… Don't disappoint me, Natsume."_

Natsume didn't want to bring his beloved to her death but he didn't want to die either. When he continued thinking about this horrid situation, he bumped into a girl with auburn hair.

"_Funny,"_ He thought. _"That's the same color as Mikan's hair."_

He had started to apologize when the girl suddenly started ranting at him for bumping into her! Wasn't she the one who had bumped into him? She had been closing her eyes the whole time that she probably had no idea where she was heading.

"Hey! What's the big deal, bumping into me?! You got two eyes, don't you? Couldn't you have, I don't know, moved?"

She finally opened her eyes and glared at me with such an intensity, Natsume actually felt a little fear. But that was completely washed away, when he felt as if he knew those eyes. Then almost simultaneously, both of their eyes widened as they recognized each other.

"Mikan!" He cried out. Natsume couldn't believe how easy it was to find her.

"Natsume…" She muttered, shocked to already meet him so early.

There was an eerie silence as they both continued to gaze at one another. Natsume was ecstatic that he could see Mikan again – although he didn't show it, he knew it. Mikan, on the otherhand, wanted to punch his pretty boy face so badly… and she did.

Mikan didn't realize how much strength she had put into the punch and Natsume was knocked down on his butt with a pretty little red blotch on his left cheek.

"What the fu-hell was that for?!" Natsume cried. He distinctly remembered that Mikan absolutely despised people who cursed, especially when it was at her. Hell wasn't as bad as fuck.. but to Mikan, it was still cursing so… unfortunately… she had punched him again – this time, twice as hard.

The red blotch had gotten much worse. It was clearly visible and Natsume could've sworn some of his teeth were extremely damaged. What happened to his cute little girl that had changed her so much?

Her usually soft chocolate brown eyes seemed to be filled with rage as she glared down at her work. Mikan had taken karate since last year and had practiced with Ruka a lot. Hotaru was always there to observe the practice, claiming that she wanted to be there every time Mikan improved. It may have been quick, but she was a genius. In just one short year, she was a black belt and had already won Tokyo's annual karate competition – the girl's section. No one could beat her.

"Ite te te te…" Natsume slowly got up, as he rubbed the burning pain on his cheek.

"Well," He started. "You've obviously changed since the last time we saw each other." And Natsume attempted to give her a smile – which he rarely did – but the ache on his left cheek hurt so bad… that he couldn't even move his mouth.

But all she did was glare at the bastard. "Yea. No kidding. What are you even doing here?"

He smirked. "Awww, are you telling me you don't want me here? After all these years, you don't miss me, not even a little?"

He was mocking her, she knew it. But she was confused. "What do you mean all these years? We met last year."

Natsume, as well, was a little bewildered. Last year? Wasn't this the first time they met since five years ago?

"Did-"

"Hey, what happened to your blue streaks?" She asked, taking a strand of his hair in her tiny hands to inspect them closely.

"You dyed them red now? Hmm… " She added, observing the red streaks in his raven hair before stepping back and putting her hands on her hips. "I like them. They're more attractive than the blue ones." And you could see a faint smile behind those words.

Natsume arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Hooo… are you saying I'm attractive?"

Slowly, but surely, there was a blush arising on Mikan's cheeks. "No! Of course not!" She exclaimed, acting _very _defensive. "I just think red looks better on you…" She gasped as she realized what she said and muttered a 'Dammit!'

Her face turned as red as one of those round tomatoes you find in the supermarket.

"_A cute tomato. Very cute." _

Mikan easily noticed this change in attitude and asked, "What? You're not going to tease me about my blushing?" She eyed him up and down. "Boy, have you changed since last year."

Natsume's eyes narrowed.

"_Last year. How could we have met last year?" _Then his eyes widened as he recalled that asshole. _"Damn. I let my guard down. He'd already gotten to her before him? This wasn't good. I-"_

"Hello!" Mikan was waving her hand in his face. "Earth to Natsume. Are you in there, Natsume?"

At least some part of her idiocy remained. Natsume grabbed her small wrist.

"Of course I'm in here. Who else would be in Natsume Hyuuga's body? Persona?"

She knew he was teasing her, but Mikan being Mikan, every single insult – sarcastic or not – brought tears to her eyes.

"_No. I'm not the weak girl I was before. I'm strong now." _She held her chin high.

"Anyways. I need to ask you something Mik-"

"Only my friends can call me Mikan." She stated quite clearly. "And after the incident last year as well as that little insult, I'd hardly call you one of my friends." And she yearned to walk away from this man. The only one who could make her cry.

"_Woah. It's like she has a split-personality or something…"_

However, when she did, Natsume quickly responded by grabbing her wrist. "Mika-" But Mikan glared at him. "Alright then, Sakura." He said, obeying her.

She flinched. There was so much disdain in his voice when he said her last name.

"Will you please listen to me before you start going on an angry rampage?"

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "If you stop insulting me, I'll consider it."

He moaned. "It was just a joke. Now just, please, answer me." In the corner of his eye, he saw Mikan nod – she was reluctant but she agreed. That was all he needed.

He sighed before asking. "When we… met.. last year… By any chance, did I have a tattoo that looked like a blue dragon, right here?" Natsume gestured to a spot on his right arm between his elbow and his shoulder where there was a bright red crimson phoenix.

Natsume saw her put her petite hand on her chin as she began to ponder. It was a year ago, so she shouldn't have forgotten that easily. But it all seemed to be a blur when she thought of it.

"Hmm… a blue dragon…" Mikan wondered. "No. I don't think so. Actually I can't remember anything now. I can't even remember why I was mad at you, but I… am?" Her face was full of confusion. _Had_ they met this year?

She looked back at him, her anger completely forgotten. "I'm sorry, Natsume. But now that I actually think about it, I can't seem to recall anything from that year. Huh. How strange. And I was just ranting about it too…

Natsume was thinking gravely to himself. _"This isn't good. If she actually did see Shusuke… if Shusuke actually went to visit her…" _He gasped quietly, not believing himself whatsoever. _"No… it couldn't be… How could this mere girl be… un-"_

"Natsume? Are you okay?" She asked, her voice melting with concern. "You look as if you just saw a murderer or something…"

His eyes narrowed. "No…. not a murderer… something much much worse."

"Hmm?" Mikan responded, slightly hearing the faint words. "Did you say something?"

"_I need to go back to Master Suzaku. He'll know what to do, especially with Mikan. I need to protect her before the other side gets to her first."_

"Mikan," Natsume called her.

"Hmm?"

He needed to do this discreetly. It couldn't be that hard. Though she was one of the most intelligent girls he had ever met, she was purely a virgin with no common sense present in that brain of hers.

He smirked at her. "Do you know what one plus one is?"

"Nii." She replied, not noticing that his face was coming down closer and closer.

Almost simultaneously, Natsume kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye now." And he made the perfect escape. Leaving her there shocked by the sudden kiss, he had his chance to run away. Hopefully nothing will happen to her while he's away.

Meanwhile, Mikan finally came out of shock. "OI! Natsume! Get back here, you jackass! How am I suppose to get married with that little ruse you just pulled?! Oiiiiiiiii!"

But he couldn't hear her – or it seemed that way, at least. She sighed and muttered, "That idiot hasn't changed one bit. Not since last year, not ever."

"But I hate to say I love him anyway. Doesn't mean he has to know that…" She whispered to herself as there was a faint trace of a smile on her face.

Mikan gave a meaningful look at the sky, her eyes now radiating with a small fire of joy, and walked to the front gates. She'd have to think of him later. It was the first day of school. There shouldn't be anything to worry about.

Standing behind the tall cherry blossom tree with the swing Mikan was sitting on before, was a strange man with blue streaks in his hair. Next to him, was… You couldn't decipher her. She had blonde hair and her face was very pale. Somehow, she looked very eccentric…

The man smiled deviously. "Hmm… little Natsume already knows about me, how sweet."

"Hmmm.. he certainly looks better than the rest of the little boys here, I've seen." The blonde-hair girl replied. "Can I have him? My stomach is begging for something to eat and he's just per-"

"Patience, my dear Haruna. It is not time yet."

"Well, when _is_ the time? I can hardly find anyone to satisfy my cravings…" She pouted cutely. Her face and figure was that of a model's but something about her screamed, bad girl.

"As soon as we capture our dear little Mikan-chan, you can do as you please. But I'd advise you not to kill him, otherwise his irritating master will come after ours and that would result in a disaster for the Seiyru people." He commanded in a fierce voice.

"Hmph." She crossed her arms. "Fine, but _only,_"And she gave him a look, "if I can…" The girl walked a little closer to him.

He gulped.

"GET THE NEXT SEQUEL TO TWILIGHT!" And she squealed.

He released a breath of relief he didn't realize he was holding in and said, "THAT'S IT?! All you want is the freakin' next book of Twilight?!"

She puffed her cheeks. "Well… all my friends have been talking about it… and I'm starting to get jealous…"

He sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll get you it. Sheesh, why do I always have to be stuck with the stupid ones…" He added softly to himself.

"Yata! Let's hurry up and go back to Master then." And suddenly a pair of neon pink cat ears appeared on the top of her head as she jumped up and down happily.

"Yes, yes." He calmed her sudden jumping down and brought her hand to his. "Now, hold on tightly before something happens again like your tail only half-coming back…"

"I know already! Let's go!"

And in that instance, they disappeared with a snap of the man's fingers. All that was left was their footprints and a tiny blue marble that somehow blended underneath the grass.

What an interesting year this will be.

* * *

**I couldn't really think of a good ending for chappie 2 so it ended up like this. i srsly need a beta reader or something... any volunteers? im desperate. and i dun even know how that beta reader thingy works.**

**Ok, so im really worried about a few things. If you can, calm my worries and tell me whats good and whats bad. thnx!**

**1. It went too fast. It was all kinda jumbled up and I'm putting too many things together.**

**2. Not enough description and it's all this and that.**

**3. It's just bad. BAD.**

**So if you can tell me whats wrong thats great. Just review or PM or something to tell me what i did wrong here cuz im getting worried.**

**But putting all that aside, i hope you all enjoyed the story!  
**


End file.
